


Con las manos

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, Dark Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gen, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Una vez más estaba frente al laberinto. Siempre aprendía mucho en los entrenamientos y esperaba con ansias que llegara el día en el que su padre lo dejaría atravesarlo completo. Dio un par de pasos antes de quedar encerrado. Atada a una silla, frente a él, apareció su madre con los párpados hinchados y un par de cortes en el rostro.





	Con las manos

Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (FanFiction)

BETA: Nea -thebest- Poulain.

El reto era de escribir sobre un personaje dark! (un bueno que en otra línea de tiempo es malo)

NOTA: Esto estaría sucediendo cuando Alastor ya está en Hogwarts, a sus 12 años.

\--------------------------------------------------

Una vez más estaba frente al laberinto. Siempre aprendía mucho en los entrenamientos y esperaba con ansias que llegara el día en el que su padre lo dejaría atravesarlo completo. Dio un par de pasos antes de quedar encerrado.

Atada a una silla, frente a él, apareció su madre con los párpados hinchados y un par de cortes en el rostro.

—Me tienes que matar o vendrán por ti —dijo con la voz rota—. Pero no con la varita, Alastor. Con tus manos.

Abrió mucho los ojos al entender que tenía que ensuciarse las manos pero no opuso resistencia. Sí, era su madre, pero su entrenamiento era lo primordial. Necesitaba enfrentar todos los retos que se le presentasen.

Caminó hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que pedazos de vidrio roto habían surgido bajo sus pies y tenía que pasar por encima de ellos para llegar a su madre.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento cuando oyó la dolorosa melodía de un réquiem, pero, en vez de entristecerlo, esa lenta composición le dio fuerzas y observó a su madre detenidamente; las cuencas bajo sus ojos y la palidez de su piel le hicieron pensar que ya no estaba viva, pero podía ver su pecho elevarse al tomar aire.

«¿Cómo no noté que eso estaba ahí?», pensó caminando sobre los trozos de vidrio, haciéndose daño con cada paso.

Una copa con un líquido transparente levitaba ante él y vio a su madre alentarlo a tomar el contenido, así que se llevó la copa a los labios, bebiéndose la poción de un trago.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo abriéndose una profunda herida y empezó a sangrar; bajó la mirada al sentir dolor y se descubrió admirando las manchas color rubí que empezaban a cubrir el pasto.

Sintió fuertes pinchazos en las muñecas y todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor, gemiqueó intentando levantarse pero fue imposible.

—No tengas miedo —susurró su madre viéndolo a los ojos.

Alastor se arrastró hasta la silla sobre la que estaba ella. Ahora, las voces en su cabeza no lo dejaban en paz, dándole ideas para asesinarla.

«Puedes clavarle los vidrios en la piel hasta que se desangre». No pudo evitar prestarle atención. «O romper una pata de la silla y clavársela en el corazón».

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro y dejó escapar una risa siniestra:

—No lo tengo, madre —susurró cerca de su oído, reconfortándola.

Rasgó la suave piel, hundiendo el vidrio lo más que pudo antes de retirarlo e hincarlo a un lado repetidas veces, con la vista perdida, inconsciente de sus actos.

Pronto, la lívida tez de su madre se hallaba bañada de rojo. Los afilados fragmentos en sus manos. El hueco en el pecho de su madre y el corazón sobre su regazo. No pudo evitar tomarle una mano y darle un dulce beso, saboreando la sangre que empezaba a secarse.

—¿Te gustó? —murmuró alguien detrás suyo, respirándole sobre la nuca.

—¡Sí! —exclamó extasiado, sonriendo.

\--------‐-----------------------------------------

¿Odian al mini Moody?

Acepto crucios y comentarios :)


End file.
